


Butterfly Garden

by Tortellini_bean



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Butterflies, Butterfly, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, butterfly garden, butterfly garden au, joshler - Freeform, kiss, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini_bean/pseuds/Tortellini_bean
Summary: Tyler Joseph owns a butterfly garden and works late every day. He always takes so long to get home, so his boyfriend, Josh, decided to come to him this time.





	Butterfly Garden

Tyler walked over to the bird feeder that was full of fruit. He pulled more out of his pocket and immediately got attacked by butterflies. He just smiled and pushed them off himself. Those butterflies reminded him of the way Josh jumps on him every time he comes home. He acts like a little child, but it was always so adorable to him.

  


He sat down at the booth.  _ Only an hour left until closing. _ Then I can see Josh. He smiled at the thought. 

  


The last customers walked around and played with the butterflies. Tyler loved watching the kids run around chasing them, so pure and unaware. 

  


The customers had left and Tyler was just cleaning up the garden. Making sure everything was in working order and that all the bowls were full of food for the beautiful bugs. 

  


Tyler finished up and spun around to leave. Josh jumped out from behind one of the stone walls making Tyler jump out of his socks.

  


"JOSH!" Tyler yelled startled, "What are you doing here, babe?"

  


"I thought I'd come to you instead of waiting at home for you to close up," Josh smiled like a dork.

  


Tyler just smiled back, turning away from Josh to hide his red face.  _ Ugh, he's such a dork.  _ He turned back around and Josh had disappeared into the garden again.

  


Tyler ran around the corner that Josh had jumped from. Nowhere to be seen. He ran around looking for him. The garden wasn't that big. He kept walking around. It felt like forever until he finally found him.

  


He was sitting on top of the lump of rocks playing with a Pipevine Swallowtail, a beautiful blue butterfly. It matched his hair too well. Tyler climbed up the rocks being careful not to step on any butterflies. 

  


"Hey Ty," Josh said gently.

  


"Hey, Josh. Why'd you run away from me?" Tyler said panting, "I ran all around looking for you. And I would think with your blue hair it'd be easy to find you."

  


"I would think so too," he said smiling.

  


The sun had started to set and now the sky was pink red orange. They both sat together and watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon. Tyler looked over to Josh and took his hand in his own.

  


"You look beautiful," he whispered.

  


Josh pulled him closer and cupped his cheeks in his hands. He brought Tyler onto his lap and looked into his eyes.

  


"I know."

  


Tyler closed the distance between their faces. Josh soft lips on his, the setting sun, the butterflies in the air around them, the sound of gentle wings flapping, the butterflies in both of their stomachs. It was perfect. Josh had adjusted Tyler's head to kiss him easier. It felt like a perfect scene in a perfect movie. They both forgot about all their worries and forgot about everything bad. 

  


The sun melted into the horizon leaving the dark sky and stars behind. Josh looked up and whispered into Tyler's ear, "Your butterflies give me butterflies."

  


Tyler smiled, "Am I the only one who thinks this is the most perfect movie scene?"

  


"Of course not, silly. I've been dreaming of this moment since the day I met you."

  


Tyler blushed and looked up at the night sky. He sat holding onto Josh staring into the sky.  Josh lifted him off and stood up. Tyler grabbed his hand and they climbed down together in silence.

  


"I love you, Josh."

  


"I love you more."

  


They walked out of the garden, locked it up, and went to the car. Their stomachs had more butterflies than all of the butterflies in the garden. They both got in the car, Tyler driving. They talked and laughed the whole way back home. Tyler dropped Josh off at his house and went to go leave.

  


"Wait," Josh yelled to him.

  


"What's up?"

  


"Stay the night, we were having so much fun," he said cracking a small smile.

  


"Of course! I'll order pizza and you find a movie," Tyler said smiling.

  


They both went inside and ordered pizza. Two large cheese pizzas. They both knew that they were going to finish them both tonight. They threw themselves onto the couch and scrolled through Netflix for an hour until they found a suitable movie. They put on a movie called Two Happy Boys.

  


They both fell asleep on each other, movie still playing.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you see the two references I made?  
> First one was a Forest Fic reference ;,,,,,,(  
> The second one was just one of their Vine references.


End file.
